homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie Campbell
Annie Campbell is the daughter of Jim and Tania Campbell. She's the granddaughter of Bruce Campbell and the younger sister of Geoff Campbell. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Jai Fernandez, Dexter Walker and Romeo Smith and the best friend of Belle Taylor. Backstory'' When Annie and her brother, Geoff were young, their parents Jim and Tania died, and Annie and Geoff moved a farm to live with their grandfather, Bruce, a strict religious man. He controls Geoff and Annie's life every day, forcing them to work at his farm and never enrolled them to school. Storylines Annie and her brother Geoff find Martha MacKenzie camped out in the paddock on their farm and they give her a lift back to Summer Bay. Sally Fletcher enquires about Annie's schooling and Bruce tells her Annie is being home schooled, but it soon becomes apparent that Bruce is lying. Annie enrols at Summer Bay High and Lucas Holden helps her, but Geoff sees Lucas as a bad person and continually argues with him. After falling asleep due to farm work and study one day, Annie crashes out on Lucas' bed and is found by Bruce who assumes the worst and drags her home. Lucas' girlfriend, Belle Taylor notices Annie has a crush on Lucas and mentions to her that Lucas lost his virginity to her; which horrifies Annie. Matters are made worse when Belle gives her a teen magazine with a sealed sex and relationships section, which Bruce mistakes for pornography. Annie is then locked in her room after being ordered to pray for forgiveness. After Lucas' father, Tony Holden learns of Annie's imprisonment, he forces Bruce to release her and Annie and Geoff move in with him and Lucas. Annie complains of being in pain and bleeding one day and assumes she is dying, but Irene Roberts discovers she is beginning her menstrual cycle and convinces Tony to let Annie move in with her and Belle. Annie and Geoff are reconciled with Bruce after he suffers a heart attack and is hospitalised but Bruce dies after suffering a second heart attack, leaving Annie and Geoff devastated as he was the only family they had following their parents' deaths. Annie loses her faith after local Reverend John Hall dies following botched brain surgery and she gets drunk. Aden Jefferies finds her and is blamed for her condition as he previously supplied Tamsyn Armstrong with alcohol. Annie lied that Aden made her drink alcohol, but Morag Bellingham convinces Annie to tell the truth and Aden is exonerated. Jai Fernandez arrives in the Bay and befriends Annie. When Jai begins doing dangerous stunts, Annie is injured while performing a similar stunt to show him how it affects people who care about him; they are forbidden from seeing each other. Irene and Jai's foster father, Miles Copeland eventually relent. Annie is worried that Jai wants a sexual relationship with her, but he sets her straight. The couple are nearly killed when Kane Phillips' car swerves to avoid Melody Jones and crashes into the school. Annie and Jai break up when Jai reveals he does want to take their relationship further. Things are strained further when Irene suffers an alcoholic relapse after being wrongly imprisoned for killing her new partner Lou De Bono. Annie tries to pour away Irene's alcohol and is slapped for doing so. Dexter Walker supports Annie when she learns Belle is dying of cancer. Following Belle's death, Annie is touched when Dexter arranges an album of photos Belle had taken and kisses him. They begin dating in secret so they do not hurt Jai, but he finds out. Dexter and his family leave the Bay and Annie becomes attracted to Jai's friend, Romeo Smith. They begin dating, but the relationship is cut short when Annie and Jai are both accepted into the student exchange program. Annie returns several months later and resumes things with Romeo when they spend time together working on a reversed gender performance of ''Romeo and Juliet. After things fail to develop further, Annie returns to Japan.Campbell, Annie Category:Help Me!